


CATS

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>CATS. WHY.</i> thinks Joey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CATS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarkymonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Kittens.
> 
> Winter Holiday 2012 gift-fic for [dek-says-so](http://dek-says-so.tumblr.com/) ([snarkymonkey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymonkey/pseuds/snarkymonkey))
> 
> I’m using [bagofmints](http://bagofmints.tumblr.com/)’ ([luckyrebd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD)) kitty, [Box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291425). You can read more about Box in the [OCD!Kaiba series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381052).

"Ugh! Box! You stupid cat! Get outta the box!" growled Joey for, what seemed to him, the umpteenth time in half an hour.

In no mood to deal with an overly affectionate, brown fuzzball, Joey moved to pick her up and out of the box. However, he froze when he realized he still had bits of tape stuck on the ends of his fingers. Sticking them haphazardly onto the present he was wrapping, he grabbed the purring mess and dumped her unceremoniously to the side.

"Stay."

But Box, being a cat, did not listen and hopped into the box again, as many cats do in such situations.

"Arg! You dum--"

"Are you harassing the cat again?" interrupted Seto.

Joey turned to glare at him. "More like she's harassing me! I gotta finish wrapping these before the party!"

"Mmm..." murmured Seto before scooping up Box in his arms. She immediately purred louder and melted into a furry puddle.

"Definitely a dog-person," Seto explained to Box.

He deposited her outside of the room and closed the door.

"Do you need help?"

"YES!!"

~

_Later:_

"You're doing it all wrong."

"Huh?" asked Joey.

"The folds should be creased like this..."

"Geez, Seto. They're just gonna rip 'em open again..."


End file.
